


2.- Stars

by babynono (jenosgalaxies)



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenosgalaxies/pseuds/babynono
Summary: I already had the idea but I had never really developed it and turned it into a story. I hope you like it <3The original tittle was: Ursa Major.The turth is that I've always wanted to give a story like this to this friend of mine. I love you <3
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951489
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	2.- Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsan/gifts).



> I already had the idea but I had never really developed it and turned it into a story. I hope you like it <3  
> The original tittle was: Ursa Major.  
> The turth is that I've always wanted to give a story like this to this friend of mine. I love you <3

**Ursa Major**

“Hey Mark, run, I'm tired of waiting for you!” Haechan said, looking at him. 

“Yeah, I know, relax. I'll be there in a few seconds.” Mark didn't speed up, making his friend sigh.

“Come on, love. I want to show you something.” Donghyuck pouted at him once he arrived.

“Sure baby, but I'm tired. Today's football match killed me.” Donghyuck looked at him and sighed. Mark looked really tired, which was normal since he was the team’s captain.

“You did amazing Markie. Louis was the one who failed, not you. He was the one supposed to catch the ball, he's the goalkeeper."

* * *

After arriving there, they both sat down and started preparing everything.

“Do you remember the first time we did this?” Mark asked.

“Yes. Before you I was always on my own, but now I enjoy it with someone else. Thank you.” Donghyuck was so happy. Mark was his best friend although he had always loved him in secret. He was happy to have him.

Mark smiled at his friend’s words, embarrassed of what he just said. It had always been like that. Mark couldn’t help it but feel nervous at his words. Donghyuck was always saying embarrassing things. It’s not like he didn’t like it, but it felt kind of weird when they were alone. His friends had asked him what the hell was going on with them and he always answered: “He’s just Hyuck”.

What he didn’t know was that Donghyuck wasn’t really like that. Whenever Mark wasn’t with him, he turned out to be a totally different person. Quiet and always with his earphones on. But Mark didn’t want to think much about it. He wanted to think their relationship was totally normal.

“Did I ever tell you Leo is my favourite constellation?” Hyuck said.

“No. Why do you like it, Haechan?”

“Haechan… The first time you called me like that I didn’t know what to do.” He stared at his hands while trying to remember everything. “No one had ever called me something that wasn’t Lee or Donghyuck. Haechan sounded so different and… fresh.” He looked up to the sky. You could clearly see almost every known constellation that night. “I liked it. It made me happy to become someone who wasn’t me. I’m happy being Haechan.”

  
  


Mark was mesmerized seeing his younger friend under the stars light. His skin was a bit more tanned than his and it was always shining. Mark didn’t know if it was that or the fact that Donghyuck shone by himself. He turned his head to Mark, smiling at him.

Mark never knew when he first noticed how his friend’s eyes became sparkly whenever he talked about something he likes, but he loved it. Mark could spend his whole life staring at Haechan’s eyes. Those eyes never lied. He could know what his friend was feeling just by looking into his eyes. And right now, Mark could even see him reflected in his eyes.

“I love Leo because…” Haechan stared at their hands. So close to each other yet not together. He let his fingers get closer to his. Slowly but fearless. Trying to calm himself, he looked back to his friend and found him staring into his eyes. He blushed at Mark being so close to him. When had he changed so much? When they first met, Mark was skinny, and his hairstyle was too short and horrible; but now, he had grown up so much. He was fit, and his messy hair from the previous football practice was beautifully resting on his eyes without covering them at all. Mark was just… handsome.

“Because…” Mark said at his friend's silence.

Haechan realised how weird he must look at the moment, and added, “Lions are cool.” He lied, looking back to the sky.

Mark suddenly put his hand on top of Donghyuck, surprising him. “I don’t know much about constellations,” he started, not really knowing how to explain himself, “but I’ve always loved one.” Mark got closer to his friend, touching his cheek. “There’s this one whose stars always shine. It doesn’t matter how lost you are. They’re always there, with you.” Haechan’s eyes were intensely bright. “And thanks to it, I’ve always found my way to happiness. The only thing I have to do is to always follow this constellation,” Mark said while he was touching the different moles his friend had on his cheek, one by one. “It's just that.. I don’t know what I would do if I ever looked up to the sky and I can’t find it.” His heart was about to explode. “It’s funny, because you have the same constellation on you…”  _ Mark, do it. It’s now or never. _ “I love you Haechan, and I’m terrified of telling you this, because I don’t want to lose you.”

A tear fell from Hyuck’s eyes as he kissed his always loved Mark. “You won’t get rid of me so easily Mark Lee. It’s a promise.”

That night under a sky full of stars, a promise was done. And as the stars remain in the sky until they die, that promise will be kept until their lives end.


End file.
